


Little Einstein

by Snorp_Lord



Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, wow its just cuteness no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Logan was playing with chemicals and is turned into a kid. Remus is confused.
Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633777
Kudos: 29





	Little Einstein

“...Loogie, I have to say, this doesn’t look like one of your more successful experiments…” Remus bit his lip to hold in the dozens of silly little remarks that wanted to bubble up and make Logan’s day worse. He was just...very very silly sometimes. Always deciding to act before letting anyone know what crazy experiment he was going through with today. Last time, he had managed to turn all his hair a bright blue colour, even the hair along his arms and legs, which had been covered up at the time. It lasted a month. While the others were very sympathetic, Patton had noted that “at least he won’t do his experiments in private anymore”.

Obviously not.

The logical side was less than half his usual height, dressed in his lab coat with a mini version of his normal outfit. In general, he looked a little chubbier and very squish-able. Like a...a little kid. Oh dear. 

“I was formulating a chemical solution to enable time travel. Thomas read that fascinating book and I was inspired to work on it. You could theoretically use it to affect the passage of time on an individual. It did not work as I expected. That may be obvious.” Hearing the typical Logic smartness coming from a squishy little baby Logan was too precious for words. “I believe the effects will only last as long as the typical effects of a virus. In the meantime I will need to be careful.”

“And you came to  _ me _ ? Loogie, are you saying you trust me to look after this little fun-sized form? That’s almost nice of you! Are you feeling alright?” He chuckled at the adorable glare. How was he even more precious like this? “Alright, alright, I’ll care for you. If you insist~”

“Not in your usual fashion.” He looked down, debating if he could hop down from here and go find Virgil instead. The anxious side might be a little more fidgety having a child there, but at least he wouldn’t suggest a bedtime reading of Jeffrey Dahmer’s exploits, or a quick dissection-

Actually, a quick dissection did sound fun. Logan filed it away as a suggestion for later. After all, if Patton found any sharp objects around him in this state, they would be grounded for goodness knows how long. Goodness? Was that really the appropriate word? Perhaps the chemical formula had impacted his choice of words too, considering Logan was essentially the language center for Thomas. “I suppose you will be allowed to...Remus?”

Finally, he realized he had been set down some time ago, and glanced up to where the other Side had been standing. Instead there was a child barely taller than he was, dressed just like him. But that couldn’t be right! He was affected because he had been the one playing with chemicals!

...Unless he’d still been covered with it. And had been held up nice and close to Remus. Meaning he would be breathing in all of those chemicals. “Well...time to find Deceit?”


End file.
